Pirate101: The Pirates of Lore
by Ghost Archer
Summary: Five different pirates have gathered together to save the Spiral from the evils of the Armada. Despite not knowing anything about one another, the prophecy shows that these five are the Spiral's only hope.
1. Escape from the Armada

**(Me playing Super Mario Odyssey)**

**Me: Man, this is getting pretty boring around here.**

**(The alarm starts blaring)**

**Me: Shao Kahn has been spotted in the Mystic Jungle. I better assemble a team!**

**(Enjoy my new story, the Pirates of Lore)**

**(Note: I do not own anything. All rights belong to KingsIsle Entertainment)**

* * *

Pirate101: The Pirates of Lore

Chapter 1: Escape from the Armada

The world is in ruin. With the Armada muscling in on them, pirates have been struggling to survive in the Spiral. However, according to the ancient prophecies, five pirates from five corners of the Spiral will join together to defeat the dreaded Armada and save the Spiral. The prophecy is nigh. On an Armada ship, five young pirates are stowed in the brig. These five pirates became close friends before their arrest by the Armada. These pirates each have been arrested for a different crime, but they have one thing in common: they know that there will be a time someone will come to free them. And that time is today. A pirate named Captain Boochbeard and his Monquistador companion Mr. Gandry is breaking them out.

One of the pirates, a boy with brown hair, light tan skin and golden yellow eyes, heard a small explosion and looked up. "Guys, you hear that?" He spoke.

"Yeah, I wonder what's going on up there." The girl in the cell across from him, sporting red hair tied in a shoulder-length ponytail and turquoise eyes nods.

"I told you guys. The prophecy, she is coming true." The only other girl, with peach skin and dark brown hair chuckled.

"Yeah right, I don't need to hear that silly superstition again, Lola." Another boy with black hair and dark tan skin laughed.

"That's enough, Kyle." The leader glared.

"Oh, sorry Hunter, but…" Kyle cringed.

"Don't question him, Kyle. We've been friends for years, so you should at least show some respect!" A third boy with blonde hair and green eyes told him.

"You're right, Ryan. I need to learn when to open my dumb mouth." Kyle said.

"Captain, I found them!" They heard a new voice.

"Good job! Let's get them out of here." They heard another voice follow. Once its owner came into view, Hunter stood up and looked at the man, who sported a scruffy white beard. "So you're the famous Boochbeard, eh? Lola was right about you."

"Aye! Let's get you lads and lasses out of these cells!" Boochbeard laughed heartily. As the two pirates let the others out, the door to Hunter's cell got jammed as it started to open. "The door! She's… jammed! The Bulkhead's bent!

"Well NOW what are we supposed to do?"

"You guys go on without me." Hunter sighed. "Lindsey, I leave you in charge of the crew now."

"No way! You're our friend through and through, until the bitter end! I'd rather join the Armada than leave my friend!" The redhead, Lindsey countered.

"Aye!" The other three pirates nod and yelled in unison.

"Guys…" Hunter whispered, on the brink of tears. "Okay, what can we do to break this door?"

"Hmm… I may have an idea. Lola, you still have your battle axe?" Ryan asked.

"I hid it from those gearheads when they threw us in here." Lola replied, revealing her battle axe.

"Sneaky. Alright, give that baby a swing!" Kyle said as Lola slammed it against the bars of Hunter's cell.

"Thanks, Lola. Your battle axe never ceases to amaze me." Hunter complimented. Hearing that made Lola blush. "Now, Boochbeard, shall we vacate this ship before we're blown to bits?"

"Not just yet. There are still five other prisoners aboard. We can't leave them behind. Go and get them out of here." Boochbeard commanded. The pirates complied and the five prisoners, Wing Chun the Crane Student, Kobe Yojimbo the Bull Ronin, Kan Po the Goat Student, Egg Shen the Goose Student and Subodai the Horse Barbarian were freed.

"Pirates, we thank you for your kindness in freeing us." Subodai thanked them.

"Allow us to aid you in your escape." Egg Shen suggested. The pirates accept them into their crew.

"Come on, before we're blown out of the sky!" Boochbeard yelled as they left the brig and went up the stairs and onto the deck, where they spotted an unwelcome masked face.

"What's this? Boochbeard! Trying to steal my prizes, you ruffian?" The masked man spoke.

"Deacon!" Boochbeard hissed.

"Deacon?" Lindsey asked, clueless as to who he is, as are the others.

"Spymaster of the Armada – I think we're in trouble…" Mr. Gandry said.

"Our jailor. So, Clockwork menace, are you ready to reap what you have sown?" Kan Po spoke.

"I think not. The prisoners must not be allowed to escape. Take them!" Deacon commanded as a fleet of Battle Angels flew in.

"Battle Angels! They are the Armada's elite warriors!" Mr. Gandry gasps.

"Indeed. It is high time you buffoons learned just who you're trifling with." Deacon said as the pirates fought the Battle Angels. Hunter dealt some damage with his daggers and Ryan provided cover fire with his rifle, but a Battle Angel dealt some damage to Kyle with weapons of her own.

"Kyle!" Lindsey shouted.

"They have harmed our friends!" Subodai shouted.

"We must help them!" Wing Chun suggests as he deals a flying kick to a Battle Angel about to attack Kyle again.

"Time to even the odds!" Kobe Yojimbo shouts as the new recruits aided the pirates in defeating the Battle Angels.

"That's the last of them. Now to get off this wreck!" Lola said.

"Not so fast." Deacon spoke, gaining their attention. "Do you think you can defy the might of the Armada?" Then, from below, six hulking gunners aim their spark blasters at the crew.

"What… what are those?" Mr. Gandry asked in fear and shock.

"Surrender! Don't make me destroy you." Deacon demanded.

"We're doomed." Ryan swallowed heavily.

"Oh, don't bother. LADS – FIRE!" Boochbeard yells as he fires a signal flare. The cannons from his ship blast the gunners, destroying them almost instantly.

"Impressive. It seems we've underestimated you, young Pirates… You'll regret making an enemy of the Armada. Enjoy your freedom… while it lasts!" Deacon shoots the powder kegs, making them explode and sending Boochbeard crashing into the wall.

Boochbeard wheezes and coughs, but manages to stand up. "That blast nearly did me in! I can barely see. You there, use that rope to get to my ship. One of you must take the helm – you'll have to get us to safe harbor." They escape the ship just as it begins to explode. "Once you dock at Skull Island, find my old friend Captain Avery. He's always looking for pirates for some scheme or other. Good luck and good hunting."

* * *

After docking at Skull Island, Hunter and his crew walked into an office and he spoke. "So you must be Captain Avery, right?"

"Ah! You must be the pirates Boochbeard mentioned! Yes, I am Captain Avery. I'd love to shelter you from the Armada, but I run a pirate haven, not a charity. I happen to have a problem on my hands that I believe you can help with." Captain Avery, sporting a white beard and a cockatoo perched on his shoulder spoke. "One of my more… willful crewmen, a Buccaneer named Fin stole a pair of rare topaz gauntlets from me. I need it back!"

"So where is this Fin?" Lindsey asked.

"Fin fled to Skull Mountain just west of here and roused the natives the Troggies, and now they're bombarding us. If you can get my gauntlets back, I'll reward you with your own ship. Do we have a deal?"

As dangerous as this mission is, they're not one to shy away from a fight, especially from a crewman of Avery's. "You have yourself a deal, Captain." Hunter nods as he shakes Avery's hand. And so begins the tale of five pirates… Hunter Walker the Swashbuckler, Kyle Parker the Privateer, Lindsey Orton the Witchdoctor, Lola Holbrook the Buccaneer and Ryan Nesbit the Musketeer. Five orphans who lost their parents, five ordinary teenagers. Together, they are destined to save the Spiral from the tyranny of the Armada and find out the true fate of their parents.

The five pirates made their way to Skull Mountain. On the way there, Lola was skeptical of Avery's word. "Are you sure Avery will live up to his side of the deal?" She asked Hunter.

"A pirate's a pirate, through and through. Of course, there is one thing always made sure was drilled into your heads: a good pirate always looks out for themselves and their crew." Hunter explained. "Avery's no different. He may give us a ship, but he never promised a good ship."

"Hunter's right." Ryan nodded. "There's no guarantee that the ship Avery gives us is in good condition. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Once they enter the jungle leading to the mountain, they meet a fox girl named Bonnie Anne.

"So who're you then?" Bonnie Anne asked. Hunter gave her their names and tells them about Avery's request. "Avery sent you? Good – ye've come just in time! Thanks to Fin, those Troggies raided our power supply last night and are flinging our barrels at the town! If you can thin out the numbers a bit, I'll help ye find Fin. Report to Lt. Smollet when ye're done."

"Aye, we'll help out. Let's show these Troggies who they're messing with!" The five pirates ran into battle and took down a dozen Troggies.

"You five are good to have in a fight. I did say I'd help find Fin and I'm a girl of me word. Do you have room on your crew for another?" Hunter nods to the fox girl and spoke. "Welcome to the team, Bonnie. It'd be a great honor to have you aboard."

As the pirates welcomed Bonnie Anne to their small crew, a man interrupted them. "Sorry to interrupt, but we've still got the Troggy bombardment to stop. The Troggies are using three slingshots to fling the powder kegs at the town. Our cannons could easily take them out, but there's just one problem: this jungle is so thick our gunners can't see them."

"So you want us to mark the slingshots on a map?" Hunter guessed.

"That's right, but even if you do mark them, the farthest slingshot from here is out of the cannons' range, so you'll need to set off the powder kegs they're flinging to destroy it." The man known as Lt. Smollet nods.

"No prob. There's no job my crew and I can't do." Hunter nods as the crew snuck over to the third slingshot, just behind the Troggies flinging the kegs. Once they're close enough, he turned to Ryan. "Ryan, think you can hit those kegs from here?"

"Leave it to me." Ryan aimed his rifle at the powder kegs in a sniping position. With just a single shot, the kegs and the slingshot exploded. They marked the other two slingshots on their way back to Smollet.

"Well done, Pirates! Now we'll answer their slingshots with cannons!" Smollet said. "Now that that's done, you must be here for Fin. He fled up trail, towards the Skull Cave. I've sent my two scouts, Livsey and Shepherd up the trail. They should help you out."

The make their way up the trail towards the Skull Cave, they got information from one of the scouts, Livsey, who they freed from the Troggies. "You guys looking for Fin? He's up the trail, but he's not alone. He's got a band of Cutthroats with him. Shepherd must've gone in after him when we got separated. I found a note saying that Fin will be in the Temple and the entrance is in the Skull Cave."

They cut their way through the vines blocking the entrance and entered the Temple of Gloom. Once they reach the Throne Room, they're met with a deep chasm full of water. "That water's too deep and too fast! We'll never make it through there!" Bonnie Anne noted.

"She's right." Ryan agreed. "We can't get to Fin like this. There has to be a way."

"I see you guys could use a hand." They turn to a dog pirate who spoke to them. They presume it's the other scout, Shepherd. "If you're looking for Fin, he's across the way, in the Throne Room, but the girl's right about the water, it's too rough to swim. Good news is there's a shrine at the other side of the tunnels. Just press the keystones on the statues and the water will drain. You'll need this to get in. I pried it from one of the Sharks." Shepherd handed Hunter a key and they made it to the shrine. While Lola and Ryan distracted the Troggies guarding the statues, the others were able to drain the water, defeating them quickly. They returned to Shepherd.

"Great job! The water's passable now. I should report back, but if you're going after Fin, I'll help you out first. Fin and I have a score to settle." Shepherd said. The pirate crew, joined by Shepherd reached the throne room, where Fin was waiting for them with a group of Cutthroats.

"You made three mistakes, Pirates. First, you took the job. Second, you didn't bring an army. Last? Don't fight me in the dark. The dark is where I shine."

While the five pirates each fought one of Fin's goons, Hunter took on the big brute himself. Hunter knocked the Shark out, making the rest of the Cutthroats retreat. "Well done, you lot. You leave Fin to me. You take these gauntlets back to Avery. I hope we meet again."

Hunter took the gauntlets from the pedestal and the crew returned to Avery's office, where Avery greeted them. "You've done it! The Troggy bombardment has stopped, you recovered my gauntlets and Fin is brought to justice! Well done. A deal's a deal. Take this writ down to the docks and see Dockmaster Dan. He'll see to it that you get a proper ship. Farewell to ye, pirates!"

* * *

**(I enter the hangar with Cole, the PAW Patrol and the Guardians of Light)**

**Me: Okay, we're after Shao Kahn. He's the former emperor of Outworld. He's in the Mystic Jungle. We need to get Liu Kang's help.**

**Axel: What is he after this time?**

**Me: That's what I want to know.**

**Terra: Maybe we should ask him ourselves.**

**Me: Yeah we should. You readers please review. Excelsior!**


	2. The Search for Riches Begins

**(I'm in the game room playing Kingdom Hearts 2)**

**Crow: (Comes in) Hey man. What's happening?**

**Me: Oh, just playing a game right now. What brings you here?**

**Crow: It's Leo. He's gone.**

**Me: Gone? What do you mean?**

**Crow: He left to see a movie a couple of hours ago and he never came back. I worry something happened to him.**

**Me: We better figure that out, then.**

**(We leave for Leo's last known whereabouts)**

* * *

Pirate101: The Pirates of Lore

Chapter 2: The Search for Riches Begins

While Hunter and his crew are out to meet the dockmaster, Avery has gathered his five court members: The Commodore of Privateer's Office, Mordekai of Buccaneer's Den, Morgan Lafitte of Swashbuckler's Hall, Madame Vadima of Witchdoctor's Sanctum and Ol' Fish Eye of Musketeer's Roost. "Ah, everyone's here. Good."

"What is it that you gathered us here, Avery?" Morgan asked.

"I have good news and bad news. The good news is the pirates of the prophecy have been gathered, thanks to Boochbeard." Avery reported.

"And the bad news?" Vadima asked.

"Unfortunately, they are still children and I can't risk their safety. Once they come to you for training, you will give them these crystal bands." Avery gives each of the court members a wristband with a blue crystal embedded on it. "These crystals will allow you to remain in contact with your student at any time, without the need of meeting face-to-face. They will also inform you if they are in great danger. Now, return to your stations. The pirates are due to return soon, regarding the ship I promised them."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Skull Island Shopping District, Hunter and his friends deliver their writ to Dockmaster Dan, who is accompanied by a blind old cat known as Blind Mew. Behind the two is a spectacular ship.

"You must be Dockmaster Dan." Ryan guessed.

"Ah, Avery sent you five to claim a boat, I see," Dan said. Hunter gives him the ship writ. "Let me be the one to say congratulations, you're the proud owners of this mighty ship."

The other pirates are breathless at the sight of the ship, but Hunter seemed suspicious. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just I have this strange feeling that that's not our ship," Hunter said.

The Dockmaster looks back at the ship. "Oh, you're right, Pirate - my mistake. That isn't your ship."

"What?!" Lindsey gasped.

"There's your ship over there, and what a ship she is! You'll be the terror of the skies in that beauty!" Dockmaster Dan laughed. The pirates see that instead of the mighty frigate, they are rewarded a rickety old raft.

"Ahem." Blind Mew cleared his throat to gain the pirates' attention. "If I may be so bold, young Pirates, that boat is indeed the saddest excuse for a ship that ever moored at this harbor. I may be blind, but even from here, I distinctly hear its worn planks creaking and groaning like a sick yak."

"I can't believe it! Avery tricked us!" Kyle shouted.

"We better head back and tell him about this!" Hunter suggested.

"Good call, Hunter. Avery will pay for his trickery!" Lola agreed. So they head back to the court to confront Avery.

Shortly after the court members left, Hunter and the crew entered Avery's office. "Hey, Avery! I should've known you'd only honor the letter of our agreement, but that 'ship' you gave us is nothing but a wooden death trap!"

"Unfortunately, you are right. I did honor the letter of our agreement." Avery admitted. "Though I can't promise you a better ship, I can promise you something a pirate loves more than his ship: treasure."

Hunter's look of disdain shifted to one of interest upon the mentioning of treasure. "I'm listening."

"Have any of you heard of the tale of Captain Gunn?" Avery asked and told the pirates his tale. "He was one of the richest pirates in Skull Island history and he discovered the reason on one of his travels to Mooshu: Yum-Yum Fruit. Gunn smuggled tons of the fruit by the ton and sold as much as he could. Before his retirement, Gunn became the richest pirate in history. Since his death, no one knew where the rest of Gunn's gold is. And its location is hidden within his last will, which had been lost for years – until now. One of my associates found the will and I can get you on their crew, for just one small favor."

"Which is…?" Kyle asked.

"Among the treasure is a chalice wrapped in sailcloth. Deliver that one piece to me and you are welcome to have the rest. You five have potential and I know the best teachers to help you out. Hunter, Morgan Lafitte down in Swashbuckler's Hall is one of the best fencers in the Spiral, and I'm sure she'll teach you everything you need to know to become a master Swashbuckler."

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "And my friends?"

Avery nods. "Ah, yes, your friends. The best place for Ryan to go would be Musketeer's Roost on the East Bastion. Ol' Fish Eye's the best sharpshooter I've met. As for Lola, Mordekai will surely mold her into a true Buccaneer. The Commodore is a bit off, but I'm sure Kyle will learn a thing or two from him. And Madame Vadima is a splendid instructor for Lindsey. Morgan is good friends with the crew's leader. Seek her out and she'll set you on their trail."

Hunter nods and thanked Avery. Once they leave the office, Hunter spoke to his crew. "Okay, I want you to meet with the people Avery recommended to you. I'm heading over to Swashbuckler's Hall to see Morgan Lafitte. When you're done with your training, meet me by the Life Fountain." The group split up and Hunter entered Swashbuckler's Hall.

Morgan Lafitte smiled upon meeting Hunter and welcomed him. "Ah, so you're the Swashbuckler Avery mentioned. I was expecting you, but he never mentioned you to be so handsome!"

Hunter tried to hide his blush from his instructor. He cleared his throat. "There's more to this business than flirting, Miss Lafitte. I understand you're supposed to train me and get me in contact with the crew hunting for Captain Gunn's gold?"

"Ah, of course, that is true. Once our training is done, seek out Sarah Steele, my sister-in-arms. You can ask the barkeep in the Kraken Skulls Tavern. Now, en garde!"

Morgan and Hunter quickly drew their swords as they clash. "My years in Scrimshaw taught me how to keep on my toes, even with just one hand." He dodges an overhead attack from Morgan and swings, just stopping his blade before it reaches her neck.

"It appears you have a basic sense of speed and reflexes. Take this crystal band, it will allow you to contact me whenever you need advice or help." Morgan purred lightly.

As Morgan handed him the crystal band, Hunter put it on his left wrist and kissed Morgan's right hand like a gentleman. "Until we meet again, madam." He said his farewells.

"Handsome and a gentleman." Morgan giggled. "I'll enjoy teaching you."

Hunter met up with the rest of his crew. "Morgan told me to meet with Sarah Steele's crew at the Kraken Skulls Tavern."

"I don't like the idea of working with another crew, but if she found the will, her crew is entitled to it as well." Ryan sighs.

"That's the idea, Ryan." Lola agreed. "Let's head for the tavern."

They ask the barkeep at the tavern for Sarah Steele, he tells them they're meeting in private down in the cellar. Once the pirates step down into the cellar, they hear a woman arguing with a Wharf Rat Pirate. "Mind your tone with me, rat! The ship may be yours to command, but the will is mine! I lead this expedition!" They see the argument over the will. Among those gathered are a crab with a harpoon, a sloth with a battle-ax, a mouse woman with two swords, an otter in naval clothing, and a Water Mole in tribal clothing holding a staff. The mouse woman was the one who spoke to the Wharf Rat.

"So, I'm nothing more than a lowly pilot then?" The Rat Pirate scoffed. "How do we know you even have the will?"

"Not to worry, the will's right here." The woman pulls out a parchment, confirming the will's existence.

What the pirates heard next shocked them. "Ha! Get 'em boys! And take that will!" With a shout, the rat pirate tackled the mouse and swiped the will from her hands. "I've got the will! The treasure's mine, you lubbers! Finish them off, lads – I'll meet you at the hideout!"

"Oh no! He stole the will! He's getting away!" Lindsey shouted.

"We'll deal with him later! Right now, Sarah and the others need our help!" Hunter and his crew stepped in to help Sarah's. They managed to drive them off.

"Thanks, young captain. My crew and I owe you our lives. I ask to repay this debt to you by joining your crew." Sarah spoke to Hunter and introduced the rest of her crew. "As you may or may not know, my name is Sarah Steele. These are my crewmates Louis LeBisque, Barnabus, Ensign Emmet, and Mormo. The thief that left with the will was Ratbeard."

Hunter smiled at Sarah. "It would be an honor having you aboard. I'm Hunter. This is Kyle, Ryan, Lola, and Lindsey. What do you say we go catch that thieving rat?"

Once Hunter and his new, larger crew left the cellar, a man with a red bushy beard turned over to them. "You guys chasing Ratbeard? He came barreling through here like a greyhound with his tail on fire! Ran right out the front door! Go get him!"

The crew left the tavern and spotted Ratbeard's footprints in the sand leading to the docks. Once they reach the docks, Kyle growled. "He must've got on his ship already! How can we find him now?"

"I believe I can be of help, young pirates." The crew turns to see Blind Mew. "I may be blind, but I have acute hearing and smell. I distinctly heard a group of six pirates running by and from the smell of salt on their coats, they were more than likely Wharf Rats. I heard Ratbeard call out to make off to their hideout, located on Blood Shoals. If you wish to catch him, you must take that death trap – I mean boat."

They thanked Blind Mew and walked up to the Raft. "It's no galleon, but I'm sure it can get us there," Hunter commented.

"Next stop: Blood Shoals," Sarah said as they boarded the Raft and left for Blood Shoals.

* * *

**(We reach the movie theater Leo was last seen. We ask the ticket booth operator)**

**Operator: Oh yeah. I just saw him leaving.**

**Crow: What else happened?**

**Operator: Well, this guy came up and just grabbed him out of the blue.**

**Crow: Did you get a good look at what he looked like?**

**Operator: No, but I did see that his right eye was metallic.**

**Me: A metallic right eye? Sounds familiar.**

**Crow: Sonya's not going to like what we have to say about this.**

**Me: We better break it to her. She has to understand. You know what to do here, readers. Excelsior!**


	3. Zadok and the Golden City

**(We explain the situation to Sonya)**

**Sonya: So Kano's the one who took Leo.**

**Me: Yep. I haven't seen him since I visited Brazil.**

**Crow: We're going to need a little help if we're going to save Leo.**

**Voice: That can be arranged.**

**(We turn around and see Whis and Lord Beerus)**

**Me: Lord Beerus! Whis! Why are you here?**

**Whis: Oh, your memory sure eludes you, doesn't it? You invited us here.**

**Beerus: I was looking for something to satisfy my appetite when I walked by and heard your predicament.**

**Crow: Yeah. My friend Leo was supposed to return from seeing a movie, but a thug named Kano nabbed him.**

**Whis: That doesn't seem very terrifying. I'm sure we can take him no problem. Where can we find him?**

**(Crow types in something on his Duel Disk. It shows a map. A red dot flashes in the upper left)**

**Crow: He's taken him to Russia.**

**Beerus: Russia, huh? Whis can take us there in a flash.**

**Me: Okay, but first, I need to gather some fighters, just to be safe.**

* * *

Pirate101: The Pirates of Lore

Chapter 3: Zadok and the Golden City

Once they used the rickety Raft to reach Blood Shoals, Lola noticed footprints heading towards the cave. "Based on these tracks, it's likely a crowd walked into that cave," Lola reported.

"I don't see any tracks leading out. Ratbeard must still be inside." Kyle noted.

"Ratbeard will pay for his treachery," Sarah said as the crew entered the cave.

Lindsey took a short whiff and the cave smelled of death and sea salt. "Ugh. This place reeks of death. We need to be careful."

As they searched the cave, they saw the bodies of four Wharf Rats. Hunter remembered them from the tavern. They heard a voice and looked to see the four dead rats' spirits rise. Seeing the spirits made Lindsey scream in shock and cling onto Kyle's arm. Seeing her cling onto his arm made Kyle blush. "Wait! You still live and breathe – please, pirates, you must stay and hear our tale of woe."

"I can already tell you just passed, yet here we are." Hunter nods.

The first of the four ghosts named Lasko nods. "Look upon us, pirates who yet breathe, and pit our cruel lot. Ratbeard, our captain, told us of a treasure for the taking. We helped him win the will, as ye well know, and sailed back here to feast in celebration. "We'll soon be rich, boys!" That's what he told us. But Ratbeard turned against us! He poisoned the food and left us to die, a feast for the crabs. He'll have all the treasure for himself. Unless you stop him, that is…"

Lindsey let go of Kyle and approached Lasko, feeling somewhat sorry for him. "You poor ghost. How can we help you?"

"You can grant me peace by making sure Ratbeard never gets his hands on Gunn's treasure, but it won't help me shipmates Manny, Moe, and Jack," Lasko said. "They all have unfinished business that must be settled before I can help catch Ratbeard."

"First stealing Gunn's will, and now this. Ratbeard will pay for this. We'll help your friends find peace." Hunter nods.

"Thank you, Pirate. This means a lot to me. Once I know that Manny, Moe, and Jack will rest in peace, I'll be more than pleased to help you find Ratbeard." Lasko understood. "Manny there betrayed his former captain and Ratbeard's treachery showed him the errors of his old ways. Moe wronged the love of his life and cannot live with himself until he sets things right. And Jack hides dark secrets within his heart and can't move on as long as they stay."

To continue their search for Ratbeard, the crew must help Lasko's shipmates ease their longing pain. They start with Manny. "There is a debt I owe, and I can't move on from this world until I pay it back."

"What is this debt of yours?" Lindsey asked.

"Before I joined Ratbeard's crew, I sailed with a pirate named Zadok. He set out to find a lost city of gold, and we found the way to it." Manny told his tale. "The passage to that city lies in this very cave, through that tunnel." The pirates notice a tunnel with a stone door. "Zadok found the Key that opens that ancient door. We were rich! We thought… But then we heard a terrible roar from the passage. The lads and I turned tail and left the captain behind! Fearing our doom, we shut the door! I'd pilfered Zadok's key, you see. I locked the door, sealing me captain in forever!"

"That must be how Traitor's Cave got its name." Ryan deduced.

"Exactly. Zadok's been stuck in that cave all this time. The guilt's too much! I beg you – go save him. You'll find the key in that chest there." The pirates see a chest nearby. Kyle opens it and sees a circular stone. It didn't feel heavy.

"This must be the key," Kyle noted. He uses it to open the ancient door. "Let's go, but keep an eye out for trouble."

* * *

Once they go inside, they see an old pirate near a winch. The crew approaches him. "Excuse me, are you Captain Zadok?" Wing Chun asked.

"Who the blazes are you? Back! Stay back! I warn you, this place has mighty guardians!" Zadok yelled but calmed down when he noticed the pirates. "Are you… real? Or another dream? Been trapped here so long, I lost track."

"We're real, Zadok," Lola confirmed. "In fact, your old shipmate Manny sent us."

"Manny sent you? That mutinous rat! I… wait, who is Manny again?" Zadok said.

"Hunter, I don't think there's a city of gold here, just an old, loony pirate," Ryan said.

"You may be right, Ryan. Let's just head back and…" But before Hunter could finish, Zadok shouts to gain their attention.

"Wait, listen to me!" Zadok shouts and looks up to a hole in the ceiling. "See that hole in the ceiling? There's a lost city up there, a city of gold, just waiting to be plundered!"

"Guess I could be wrong about there not being a city of gold here," Ryan admitted.

"When the crew left me here, I had nobody to work this winch, you see. If I had a Jade Key, I could send someone up there and gather that gold, but those cave lizards took it from me." Zadok said. "If you can get that key, I'll take you and your crew up there."

"Fair enough. Let's look for that key." Hunter said as they fought off some Dinolizards looking for the Jade Key needed for the winch. After a third wave of the lizards, one drops a Jade Plate. Lindsey picks it up.

"A Jade Plate. This must be the key Zadok was looking for." Kyle confirmed.

"We bring key to Zadok." Mormo nods. They agree and return to Zadok with the Jade Plate.

"Who's there? Get back! This place has mighty…" Zadok shouts before recognizing the pirates. "Oh, wait, it's you again! You're back! And you have the key! Splendid! Now we can… but do we dare? The city – it's not empty. There are… _things_ up there. Big things. The Old Book said that the Ancient Ones were gone – but they're not! The roaring, the thundering… No, it wasn't a dream! Wasn't it?"

"The Ancient Ones aren't the only ones who've gone. He's gone… gone completely barmy!" Bonnie Anne whispered to Lola, but Hunter heard her.

"I don't care if he's crazy or not. If there's a city of gold up there, then we may as well put our search for Ratbeard on hold for now and head up there to find out." Hunter spoke.

"Yes! But I must warn you: it's dangerous up there! Very dangerous!" Zadok agreed. "And besides, the winch can only be turned from down here. Climb in the basket in front of you and I'll work the winch. And the gold will be ours! Won't it?"

Though skeptical about this "city of gold" Zadok droned about, the crew climbed into the basket that was big enough to fit them all in. Zadok turned the winch, lifting the crew through the stone ceiling. Once up there, they saw a tribal village full of lizards in tribal garb.

"Uh, guys? I don't think we're in Skull Island anymore." Lindsey said.

"Yeah. I feel like we traveled back in time or something." Ryan agreed.

"Lords of Night! YOU!" They heard one of the lizards shout out to the pirates.

"Wait, us?" Lola asked. "No, no, no – we're actually pirates."

"Pirates, you say? Well, in any case, I will need your help." The lizard spoke.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**(I return with Goku, Vegeta, Team Heroes, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs, and Jax)**

**Cassie: So Kano has returned and captured Leo.**

**Crow: And he's brought him to his Fight Club.**

**Jax: He'll never be able to survive out there on his own. I know he promised to protect Luna, but who will protect him?**

**Sonya: If I know Kano, he'll never want to kill a kid like Leo.**

**Whis: Quite correct, Sonya Blade. Odds are, he's just using the poor boy as bait, to lure us into his trap.**

**Sonya: If Kano wishes to fight, then I say we go there and show him what for!**

**Me: That's what I want to hear from you, Sonya! Let's get moving! All you readers may leave a review. Excelsior!**


	4. The City that Time Forgot

**(Some days pass after our ordeal in Russia. I hear a knock at my office door.)**

**Me: It's open.**

**(The door opens and I see seven guppies and a beagle puppy)**

**Me: Ah, welcome. You must be the Bubble Guppies.**

**Pink-haired guppy: That's us. I'm Molly. This is Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny, Zooli and this is Bubble Puppy.**

**Bubble Puppy: (barks)**

**Me: Oh, I've been expecting you. Let me take you on a tour.**

**(I take the Bubble Guppies on a tour)**

* * *

Pirate101: The Pirates of Lore

Chapter 4: The City that Time Forgot

The crew has been hoisted through a hole in the cave ceiling expecting to find a city made entirely of gold but instead found a city that appears to be made in the past. They encounter one of the lizard people, and he has requested their help.

"You need our help?" Lola asks. "First off, who or what are you?"

"What am I, you ask?" The tribesman replies. "I am Oxlahun Zotz, an Aztecosaur, from doomed Azteca. My ancestors built this city long ago and then entombed themselves, leaving the city to the jungle. Azteca is doomed – the Queen of Shadows has come and enslaved the Lords of Night. The shaman Itzan Halach led the people of my city here to escape."

"And your escape from one doom brought you to another, right?" Ryan asked.

"Yes. An evil force in these ruins unleashed dark magic that drove many of our warriors mad!" Oxlahun explained. "My people are trapped now, and their food supply is diminishing. I led some Hunters out to gather more meat, but the frenzy took them – only I kept my wits."

"And you want us to get this meat back for you, is that it?" Sarah asks.

"Correct. Once you have taken enough, bring it to the Plaza of the Portal, where my tribe waits, starving." Oxlahun pleaded.

The pirates huddled together. "I don't get why we should help him. We came up here to find a city of gold, remember?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah, but we can't just leave them for our gain, Lindsey." Hunter reminded her. "Remember the oath we made when we first formed this crew?"

"Always help those in need, never give in to greed," Kyle spoke the oath.

"That's right, Kyle." Hunter smiled.

"How could I forget the oath?" Lola grinned. "Alright, I'm convinced. Let's help these guys out."

"That's the spirit, Lola! Let's go!" Hunter leads the crew to fight and gather the meat from some crazed warriors. Once they got enough, they went to the Plaza of the Portal.

"What's this? A smoothskin – an agent of the Shadow Queen! Crush it, slash it!" A tribesman shouts.

"Wait! Stay your hand!" A green-scaled tribesman called out. "Three Winds! Five scaleless ones? In Xol Akmul?"

"Yes, and we arrived through that hole over there," Kyle spoke up pointing to the hole they came in.

"The Well of Stars? Impossible!" The green-scaled tribesman noticed the meat they collected. "If you five took this meat from our Hunters, then you are mighty indeed. Perhaps you were sent by the Lords of Night to help us when aid is sorely needed. Why have you come, tailless ones? Speak."

"One of your tribesmen, Oxlahun Zotz sent us to assist you by bringing this meat to you and your people." Hunter clarified.

"You have done us a great act of good, tiny strangers. But there is more to do." The tribesman told the pirates. "Tailless ones, you have fought to help us. I am impressed… we have seen your kind's capacity for destruction. Now, I see you Humans can do good."

"Are you mad, Itzam? You would treat a Smoothskin?" The red-scaled tribesman asked. "Let my horns deal with these before the Lords of Night abandon us!"

"Is Lamac Chol now Ahau of our people? NO!" The green tribesman barked. "It is I, Itzam Halach, who was chosen by the Lords to lead our people through the Portal to safety. And it is I, Itzam Halach, who sees that the Scaleless Ones are sent here to aid us. These five will help protect us all."

"How do you know so much about this city?" Kyle asks.

"Eons ago, this was a city of my people. We have returned only now, seeking refuge from the Cataclysm to come. But trouble has befallen us again." Itzam Halach told the pirates.

"What kind of trouble?" Lola asked.

"As soon as we came, the curse fell upon us," Itzam explained. "Dark magic, a great spell that would make slaves or mindless killers of us. I try to hold his magic at bay, but without powerful Talismans, I cannot hope to succeed."

"So what do you plan to do to boost your magic?" Hunter asks.

"The Court of Aztecozuma holds the great Crystal of Chan Chich. The Tzib'Chac priests went to recover it, their I'chan Tun Amulets protecting them. But the evil spell was too great – the Finskulls fell into madness – go to the Court, recover the Amulets and the Crystal, and bring them to me."

"Come on, my crew. Let's get those Amulets." Hunter said. They tracked down some Finskulls and defeated them to gather the Amulets.

"That takes care of the Amulets. Let's go and get that Crystal!" Sarah said as they find a crystal skull on the pedestal and Ryan picks it up.

"There, that's done." Bonnie Anne confirmed.

"Let's head back to the Plaza and return these to the good lizards there," Kyle said. With everyone in agreement, they return to the Plaza of the Portal and returned the crystal skull and the Amulets.

"You have done well, scaleless ones." Itzam thanked. "But I fear your efforts may not be enough."

"What else do we need to do?" Lindsey asked.

"The counterspell will only hold so long – we will not be safe until the spell is broken." Itzam Halach clarified. "To do that, you must defeat the Ancient One who wove the spell: the Heir of Darkness, Ch'ok Ak'ab!"

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Ryan asked.

"Ch'ok Ak'ab entombed himself long ago, as did so many of our ancestors." Itzam Halach explained. "Now he is awake, but a shadow twisted his spirit, driving him to evil. The risen sorcerer lurks in his tomb, deep beneath the Pyramid of Fire."

"If you know so much about this Ch'ok Ak'ab, why haven't you fought him yourself?" Hunter asked.

"Though we have the power needed to fight him, we cannot: to raise weapon or claw against an Ancestor is forbidden amongst our tribe. And even if we could, his spell would drive us mad." Itzam Halach told them. "You have shown your might and spirit by helping us, scaleless ones. Now show us your bravery – go to Ch'ok Ak'ab's lair and defeat him."

"And if we fail?" Ryan asked.

"Should you fail, we must leave this place – we shall crush your Skull Island, and make of it our new home!" Lamac Chol exclaimed.

"Peace, warrior! Remember what these favored ones have done for us." Itzam Halach retorted.

"Bah! A blight upon these "favored ones," and all their tiny kin!" Lamac Chol scoffed. "The dark-haired Wizard, Morganthe, promised many gifts. Lies! These five lie also."

"Be silent! The tailless ones stand under my protection! You will remember your place." Itzam Halach argued. He then faced the pirates. "Three Crystal Statues stand in the Chamber of Fire, Ch'ok Ak'ab's tomb. Shatter them, and his dark power will be forever broken. Good luck!"

* * *

Now that they know their mission, the pirates fight their way to the Pyramid of Fire. "Quick – run up the stairs and get to the top. The entrance will be up there. So will our welcoming committee, no doubt." They continue to climb when they're blocked off by a possessed Doomhorn.

"Crush them!" The Doomhorn shouts as they attack them. Ryan and Hunter dealt with the Doomhorn while the others kept the raptors busy. They were able to defeat them.

"We are nearly there – press on!" Yojimbo said. They reach the top and enter through it. They see an open doorway.

"Looks like somebody pried that stone door recently – there's our way down! Be careful…" Bonnie Anne warned them. They made their way down to an upper chamber, where they encounter guards to the entrance to the tomb.

"For the glory of Ch'ok Ak'ab, Lord of New Azteca, destroy the smoothskin barbarians!" The Kawil Raptor Ch'ai Hulud shouts as they attack the pirates. Ryan provided cover fire from a distance while the others fought off the raptors. Their teamwork was enough to beat them.

"We fought our way up here… now we're going to fight our way down too. Lovely." Sarah sighs. They make their way to a much lower chamber, where they find another crazed raptor and some Sky Snakes.

"Fools! You will never reach the Chamber of Fire alive!" The raptor barked. "Destroy them my pets!" The Sky Snakes start attacking the pirates. Ryan shot some down with his rifle and Lola took more down with her ax. Kyle takes down the raptor with his sword and some support from Hunter and Lindsey. Once they're defeated, they feel some heat coming from the doorway.

"Do you feel that heat?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. That means the Chamber of Fire is close." Hunter confirmed. "Let's move!" They take the stairway and reach the Chamber of Fire.

"Man, it's hot down here!" Lindsey exclaimed.

"Well, they don't call it the Chamber of Fire for nothing," Ryan confirmed. "And look! I see the Crystal Statues!"

"Good eye, Ryan." Hunter complimented. "Once we take down these guards, all we have to do is smash them and Ch'ok Ak'ab's evil will be purged for good." They take on the raptor guards. Ryan and Lindsey provided cover fire while the others took them down from close range.

"That takes care of the guards! Now smash the Crystal Statues, quick!" Bonnie said.

"Right! Lindsey, smash the West Statue. Lola, get rid of the East Statue." Hunter commanded. Lindsey smashed the West Statue with a spell and Lola smashed the East Statue with a swing of her ax. Only when both statues fell to pieces when the Undead Dino Ch'ok Ak'ab appeared.

"Interlopers. I will destroy you all!" Ch'ok Ak'ab yelled as he and his followers attacked the pirates. They fought the Undead Dino as much as they could, but whenever they back him into a corner, he rejuvenated himself with a healing spell.

"We can't beat him!" Lindsey gasps.

"How can we kill something if it's already dead?" Barnabus asked. Sarah then noticed the third Crystal Statue.

"Pirates, the third Statue! We must smash it!" Sarah told them.

"Of course! Only through the three Statues' destruction will we put this wicked spirit to rest." Kyle realized it. "Keep him busy! I'm heading for the statue!" He makes a mad dash to the statue.

"Kyle, wait!" Lola called out, but her words fell on deaf ears. The undead Dino attacked Kyle, but he blocked with his shield and leaps over him. Kyle sliced the statue in two with his sword. When the statue fell to pieces, Ch'ok Ak'ab screamed in fright as he evaporated into dust.

"There, the fiend's power is broken at last," Sarah said.

"Come on! Let's get back to Halach and tell him the good news!" Bonnie suggests.

"Good call, Bonnie." Hunter agreed. Everyone returned to the Plaza and informed Halach of Ch'ok Ak'ab's defeat.

"Halach, it's done. Ch'ok Ak'ab's curse is lifted." Kyle reported.

"You have lifted the shadow from our souls, scaleless ones. We are in your debt." Halach thanked them. "We will build our new home on this isle, and live here in peace."

"No need to thank us, but we are looking forward to some kind of reward," Lola said.

"Ah, yes. If gold is what brought you here, we are glad to repay you with it." Halach nods as he hands them some gold medallions. "Go forth, and may the stars guide your path.

"Now that that's done, let's bring some of this gold to old Zadok – I figure he's earned his share!" Bonnie suggests. They return to the Cave where they met Zadok.

"Manny! Is that you?" Zadok asks before recognizing the Pirates. "Wait – no, ye're the ones Manny sent. Ye're back! The city, was it up there?"

"Yes, there is a city and the lizards up there are very friendly," Lola confirmed.

"They rewarded us for our assistance with gold!" Kyle said, revealing the gold medallions.

"Ye found it! Bless me! Well done, well done indeed! I can't believe it." Zadok cheered. "After all these years… I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"This is no dream, Zadok," Emmett told him.

"Lizards not eat us. Lizards very kind." Mormo nods.

"The lizards up there are friendly, ye say? I'll have to see this with my own eyes." Zadok said. "Ye go on – tell Manny he's forgiven."

"Thank you, Zadok." Hunter nods as they return to the ghosts. They tell Manny what happened.

"Good news, Manny. Zadok is alive and has finally found his City of Gold." Lindsey reported.

"I thank you, young Pirates." Manny thanked them as he began to fade. "May your lives follow a better course than mine ever did. Go an' tell Lasko Manny's bound for a better home." With his final request fulfilled, Manny fades away to the Great Beyond. They report Manny's departure to Lasko.

"Manny haunts this cave no more, thanks to you. Well done." Lasko smiled. "But your work's not done – I'll not put ye on Ratbeard's trail until all three of me shipmates know peace. Speaking of me shipmates, of all the chains of wrongdoing that bind them, Moe's are the strongest. You should try helping him next."

They went over to Moe, who glanced at the pirates with saddened eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Pirates, I had betrayed my true love, Wilhelmina," Moe explained. "She and I were to marry but she was swept off her feet by the noble and dashing Captain Gordon."

"A tale of lost love. That's sad." Lindsey said.

"You don't know the half of it. Out of jealousy, I stole her mother's wedding ring and hid it in a sea chest in the caves above us. She won't be married without it." Moe told them. "I ask you to find that ring and return it to her and ask for her forgiveness. If she can forgive me for my actions, I'll know peace."

"Okay, since Manny is happily departed, we need to help Moe out with forgiving his lost love," Hunter said. "Let's go. We have a Ring to look for." They make their way up to find a lost ring and mend a broken heart caused by jealousy.

* * *

**(After the tour, I'm in the game room with Gil playing Super Mario Party when we heard a spooky laugh)**

**Gil: What was that?!**

**Me: Sounded like someone was laughing.**

**Gil: Yeah. It sounded like a witch. But I'm not scared.**

**(A witch approached us from behind with a wicked smile)**

**Me: Uh, Gil, there's something I should tell you.**

**Gil: She's right behind me, isn't she?**

**Me: You…could say that.**

**(Gil turns around and sees the witch.)**

**Witch: Boo!**

**Gil: (screams and runs away)**

**(The witch and I laugh)**

**Me: Wow! I did not see that coming! Way to scare him, Rosalina.**

**Rosalina: Thank you. Marinette made this for me.**

**Me: And it's a good thing she did. Halloween's next week. I should put together a haunted castle party.**

**Rosalina: A spooky idea. I'll help you set up.**

**Me: Thanks, Rosalina. I'll go and get the decorations. You readers know what to do here. Excelsior!**


	5. The Search for Lost Love

**(Sunset and I are prepared for our nature walk)**

**Me: Ready to go, Sunset?**

**Sunset: Yeah. I've never been on a nature walk this early in the year.**

**Me: You'll get the hang of it in time.**

**(We depart from the studio)**

* * *

Pirate101: The Pirates of Lore

Chapter 5: The Search for Lost Love

To allow Moe's spirit to move on, the pirates need to return a wedding ring he stole from his ex-fiancée, Wilhelmina. They climb a ladder that leads to a set of caves above the cave where they met the spirits. They search the area for the ring.

"No rings in here, pirates." Bonnie Anne reported.

"Hmm… maybe it could be somewhere in there." Lola pointed to another tunnel. They enter and see a sea chest guarded by Skarakeets.

"That must be the sea chest!" Ryan confirmed.

"Looks like those Skarakeets don't look so friendly, though. Polly want a cracker?" Bonnie Anne joked to which Lindsey and Kyle giggle.

"We can save the humor for after we get that ring," Hunter said as the crew fanned out.

Hunter, Lola, and Kyle fought off the Skarakeets while Bonnie and Ryan provided cover fire. They were able to drive them off after about eight were defeated.

"That takes care of those birdbrains!" Kyle said. "Now let's open that chest." He opens the chest and sees a beautiful diamond-studded wedding ring.

"This ring is so beautiful!" Lola complimented.

"I wish I had a ring like that." Lindsey agreed.

"Wilhelmina will be so happy to have this back," Hunter said as they made their way back to the entrance to Traitor's Cave. They see a wooden house by the docks. Lola knocks on the door and hears a woman's voice.

"Come in."

The pirates enter and see a rat woman with purple hair in a nobleman's outfit. "Excuse us. Are you Wilhelmina by any chance?"

"Yes, that's me." She replies to confirm her name.

"I believe your ex-fiancée sent us to return this to you," Hunter revealed the ring they retrieved.

"My ring! Wherever did you… Oh no! If Moe is gone… that means no one can help me. Unless…"

"Wait a minute. What do you mean by "help you"?" Kyle asked.

"I thank you for returning my ring, but right now, it's useless to me since my Captain Gordon is in the claws of those accursed crabs, the Red Claw Gang," Wilhelmina explained. "They wanted payback for putting an end to their smuggling syndicate."

"And I take it you were planning to ask Moe for help, right?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, but since it appears that he sent you five, I assumed the worst," Wilhelmina told them. "Please, pirates, heed my prayers – save my Gordon. They took him away in one of their ships. Where they are going, I know not. You must find a way to track him down."

"Don't worry, Wilhelmina. We'll find Gordon for you." Hunter nodded to her as they left and boarded the rickety ship to find Red Claw Ships.

"I hope this thing can help us in the long run." Lindsey gulped.

"It'll keep afloat. Trust me." Hunter reassured as they found a Red Claw Ship. "There's one of them now. Lindsey, Ryan, prepare to fire!" They fire the cannons at the Red Claw Ship. The broadside battle went on as they boarded the enemy ship.

Ryan gave the crew cover fire as they fought the Red Claw Crabs. They defeat all of the crabs aboard. Hunter took out his pistol and aimed it at a goon's chest. "Wish to keep those claws? Tell us where to find Captain Gordon."

"Heh, you'll never find him here! Buster Crab has him, in Devilfish Hollow!" The Red Claw goon told him. "You'll never get him out of there alive!"

"Devilfish Hollow, you say? Then that's where we're going." Hunter said as he signaled his crew to sink the ship. They made their way to Devilfish Hollow.

"Devilfish Hollow, the blackest part of these skies," Sarah commented.

"They say any pirate who comes in doesn't come out." Barnabus agreed.

"And there's the dock. It gives me the shivers!" Bonnie Anne shivered. They dock at the entrance of the cave hideout.

"I never liked this cave before. Let us be done with this quickly!" Subodai sighs. Lindsey spots some tracks leading into the cave.

"Here are some crab tracks, guys," Lindsey reported.

"And a lot of them. They lead into that cave." Bonnie confirmed. They follow the tracks and meet a crab named Shelley Duvall.

"It's about time you shirkers showed up! Buster wants all this in Red Hook by…" Shelley began before noticing the crew. "Wait, who're you? Get them!"

Shelley and some other crabs start attacking. Hunter and Kyle took on Shelly while the other fought the other goons. With some sword strikes, pistol shots, and spells, Duvall and his men were defeated.

"I don't see Gordon anywhere," Emmett reported.

"That's 'cause he ain't here no more. They hauled him off to our new hideout on Skull Island. He's in Red Hook Cave, where he'll be staying, too!"

"Red Hook Cave, huh?" Lola thought. "That's not too far from the marketplace."

"Lead the way, Lola," Ryan told her as the Buccaneer takes them back to Skull Island and takes them to the marketplace.

"Where is this Red Hook Cave?" Kyle asks.

"It should be inside the mountain behind the ring shop. Follow me." Lola leads them to a cave up the mountain. "Here it is – Red Hook Cave. Captain Gordon has to be inside."

"Let's head in there," Hunter said and see the entry into the hideout guarded by a Red Claw Thug named Sammy Jones.

"Excuse us. We're friends of Captain Gordon. We have a message for him." Hunter told Sammy.

"Ah, friends of Gordon, are ye? No worries, he's right through that door, isn't he?" Sammy guided them to the door.

"Thanks so much." Ryan thanked the thug. The Musketeer then whispered to the others. "That was easy."

"It's not over just yet, Ryan," Kyle whispered. "We still need to get Captain Gordon out of here." They enter the lair and they meet more crabs.

"Oho, what have we here? Uninvited guests? Let's show them the door, boys!" A crab named Frankie Pinch started attacking the crew.

Ryan fired at a Red Claw Gunner and Lindsey casts her spell to deal some damage to some more thugs. Kyle fought Frankie. He felt overpowered, but it didn't stop him from teaching him a painful lesson. Frankie starts to run.

"Look! He's scuttling away!" Sarah noted as Frankie flees from the battle.

"Gordon must be inside the inner chamber," Bonnie noted. "Let's go!"

They enter the inner chamber where they meet Frankie again. "Sorry, but we can't let good Captain Gordon go just yet. It'd spoil our dinner plans right through! Crush them, boys! Crush them all!"

They engage against Frankie again. Ryan spots Captain Gordon in a cage suspended above a boiling cauldron.

"Help! One of you, jam the winch before I'm in the soup!"

"Stay there, Gordon. Help's on the way." Hunter told him as he turned to his crew. "Lola, help the captain. We'll deal with these guys." Lola nods as she breaks from the team and heads towards the winch.

"That pirate's heading for the winch! Stop her!" Frankie commanded some crabs to intercept her, but Barnabus and Sarah Steele cut them off.

"Don't bet on it, you crabs!" Sarah glared.

Lola took this chance to lower the cage quickly. Captain Gordon gets out. "My thanks! If you hadn't stopped the winch, I'd be today's dinner!"

More crabs enter the fray. "There's more of them! Protect Captain Gordon!" Bonnie Anne exclaims.

They continue to fight the crabs with Captain Gordon by their side. Ryan fired some close-range shots and provided cover fire for Lola and Gordon. Kyle beat Frankie and Lindsey and Hunter were able to beat the rest.

"I thank you, Pirates. These cowering crustaceans have been after me ever since I broke their smuggling ring." Gordon thanked the crew.

"Yeah, Wilhelmina would be devastated if something bad happened to you," Lola mentioned Gordon's fiancée.

"Wilhelmina, you say?"

"Yeah. We returned her ring and she sent us to rescue you." Hunter explained.

"Then what are we standing around here for? Take me to her!"

Before they had a chance to leave, they hear a firm voice. "Not so fast!" They turn and see the Red Claw's leader, Buster Crab, along with some other crabs.

"Buster Crab!" Louis identified him.

"You must be friends of the good Captain Gordon, are you?" Buster asked them. "Well, I've no intention of giving up my favorite seasoning."

"Gordon, we'll keep these guys occupied. You head to our ship outside." Kyle whispered to Captain Gordon.

"Don't even think about it. There're a hundred Crabs between you and the door. Say your prayers, pests!"

Hunter raised his pistol, but Bonnie stopped him. "Hold on! I claim Parley!"

"Parley? You may be one of Avery's favorites, Miss Fancy Airs Anne, but what right do these little whelps have to the Code of the Brotherhood?"

That's when Crab Gunner Johnny Cake spoke up. "Beg your pardon, boss, but I recognize these fellas. They're the ones that stopped the Troggies from blowing up the Island. They even got the drop on Fin Dorsal, they did!"

"Shells and sails! That's a fine nuisance. Real Pirates, eh?" Buster asked. The Pirates nod in confirmation. "Alright, it's Parley then. It'd be hard for me and the boys to part with good old Captain Gordon. Still… we might be up for a trade. If you lot are game, that is."

"What kind of trade?" Hunter asked.

"There's this pirate they used to call The Dutchman. The man was infamous before Captain Gunn rigged his first sail. Famous he was for his Golden Hook. You get the Dutchman's Hook for us, Gordon's all yours."

"But where will we find the Dutchman's Hook?" Lindsey asked.

"I'll wager that his ship, the _Marie Celestia_, was lost in a storm. I'm sure you find the Hook in the wreckage. Have we an accord?" Buster offers a claw. The Pirates aren't ones to trust Crabs, especially the Red Claw, but finding the Hook will bring them one step closer to granting Moe peace. Hunter reluctantly shook his claw. "Heh-heh. Good. Don't be too long now… my boys are mighty famished."

"So where can we find the _Marie Celestia_?" Lola asks. The pirates ponder a bit before Bonnie Anne comes up with an idea.

"We can ask Skinny Pete at the Kraken Skulls. He knows all there is to know about the old-timer Pirates."

"Good idea. To the Kraken Skulls!" Hunter speaks as they leave the cave to get information on the Dutchman's old ship.

* * *

**(We return from our walk)**

**Me: That sure was nice, huh?**

**Sunset: Yeah. Though, I didn't expect it to snow.**

**Me: Weather works in mysterious ways, Sunset.**

**(When we come in, we find all of the lights off)**

**Me: Hey, what happened to the lights?**

**Sunset: I got it.**

**(Sunset went over to the light switch and the second she turns them on…)**

**Everyone: Surprise!**

**Me: Whoa! You guys put all this together?**

**Gil: It wasn't easy, but with Pinkie around, we got it done in no time.**

**Molly: And we did it all to show our support to you. Happy birthday, Archer!**

**(Everyone applauds for me as party poppers go off)**

**Me: Thanks, everyone. This has been the best birthday of my life. Please review and thanks to all who wished me a happy birthday! Excelsior!**


	6. Off the Hook!

** (After returning to base, I explain to Vivian what happened at the Xiaolin Temple)**

**Vivian: Shang Tsung has returned?!**

**Me: Yeah. He took us down easily with the Eye of Dashi. If Master Fung hadn't stopped him, he'd have taken our souls.**

**Vivian: That is troubling indeed.**

**Me: Sofia and the others need to recover. Keep an eye on them until I return.**

**Vivian: Where are you going in a hurry?**

**Me: There's something I need to pick up.**

**(I leave Vivian to treat their injuries)**

* * *

Pirate101: The Pirates of Lore

Chapter 6: Off the Hook!

The crew made their way to the Kraken Skulls Tavern, where Skinny Pete is the barkeep. They intend to ask him about the Dutchman and his golden hook so that they can trade it for Gordon.

"You lot again! What do ye want this time?" Skinny Pete asked.

"We're here to ask you about the Dutchman's Hook," Lola told him.

"The Dutchman's Gold Hook, eh? Lost it was in the skies with the _Marie Celestia _– she foundered with her whole crew. Well, nearly the whole crew."

"Nearly?" Ryan asked.

"Old Jim Doyle was just a slip of a lad when the Dutchman took him on as a Cabin Boy. Not many know that about him," Skinny Pete told his tale. "They found him floating in the Skyway on a barrel of hardtack, white as a ghost and quiet as the grave. He's the only survivor of the wreckage who knows what happened to that ship. You'll find his shack nearby down the beach. I'd ask him about that hook."

"A shack down at the beach, huh? Thanks, Pete," Hunter thanked the barkeep and left the tavern. Lindsey looked suddenly solemn.

"What's wrong, Lindsey?" Kyle asked.

"Jim Doyle was the last survivor of the wreckage, right?" Lindsey told them. "He must've seen something so haunting to make him hide around here."

"Lindsey, I know you're concerned about Jim, but that hook is our only chance of rescuing Captain Gordon. Wilhelmina will be devastated if we fail." Hunter assured her.

"You're right. I must focus on the mission at hand," Lindsey said.

"There you go!" Hunter smiled. They see Jim's shack. Before Hunter can knock on the door, they hear a commotion inside. "Sounded like someone beat us to him. Come on!" They bash their way inside and see some rats interrogating Jim.

"Alright, you old coot! You know that Golden Hook, right?" One of the rats, Louis Jerry interrogated. "I like it, I like it! You're gonna tell me where it is." He notices the crew. "What? Who are you?"

"So you're after the hook as well, huh?" Hunter glared. He draws his pistol. "If anyone's getting that hook, it's us!"

"Don't be so sure! Let's get them, lads!" Louis and his goons attack the crew. Sarah Steele crosses swords with another mouse fencer. Kyle and Lola fought off more rats and Ryan finishes off Louis with some cover fire.

"I thank ye all, young Pirates," Jim thanked the crew.

"No problem, but from what we saw, I think everybody's after the hook these days," Lola said.

"Those rats are muscling in all over the Island. And now they want the Dutchman's Hook." Jim Doyle told them.

"That's what we're looking for!" Hunter confirmed.

"That Hook, an' what happened to the Dutchman… it chills my bones to think of it. The Dutchman was desperate to make up for lost cargo."

"Lost cargo?" Ryan asked.

"He heard tell of a case of Mojo Potions some Witchdoctor was hoarding. If he brought that case back to port, it'd pay for all his loss and more!"

"Captain, a Mojo Potion is the greatest cure ever!" Sarah noted.

"Sarah's right! They're more valuable than Yum-Yum Fruit!" Barnabus agreed.

"Aye, they fetch a pretty penny. I guess that's why the Dutchman went so mad when the Witchdoctor wouldn't give them up." Jim continued the tale.

"So out of desperation, he forcibly took the case?" Lindsey asked.

"Yes, and for that, the Witchdoctor cursed the Captain and his ship to never return to port! Sure enough, as we rounded about the Cape, we were seized by clouds of ghosts!" Lindsey shivered at the thought of ghosts. "They dragged the _Marie Celestia _into a cave called Perdition's Cauldron. Woe betides any that seek that place. I was able to jump ship before she foundered in the Cauldron. The screams of the crew still haunt my dreams. If the Hook still exists, she's in there."

"So that's where the Hook is. Well, I suppose we need to visit this Cauldron ourselves." Egg Shen suggested. They left Jim's shack.

"I've heard that Perdition's Cauldron is one of, if not THE spookiest places in all the skies," Ryan commented. "That the Hook would be there of all places sends chills down my spine."

"I know it's scary, but we need to get that Hook. Captain Gordon is counting on us." Hunter reminded his crew. "Wilhelmina won't hear the end of it if we back out now. Besides, the more we twiddle our thumbs, the closer Ratbeard gets to the treasure. If we need to stop him, we need to help those in need!"

The other pirates expressed a sigh. "I guess you're right, Hunter. What kind of pirates are we to deny that?" Kyle spoke.

"Now, on to Perdition's Cauldron!" Everyone boarded the makeshift ship and headed to Perdition's Cauldron. Once they're inside, they feel an eerie vibe from the look of the cave alone.

"Perdition was a good name for this place. This is the spookiest place I've ever sailed to." Sarah commented.

"See? What did I tell you? This cave didn't get its name for nothing." Ryan agreed.

"Yeah, and if Jim is correct, the _Marie_ _Celestia _must be… there!" Hunter spots the wrecked ship. It is surrounded by debris.

"There's too much debris around the ship for us to dock!" Lindsey noted.

"She is correct! We need another way on!" Wing Chun agreed. From their ship, everyone searched for another way onto the wreckage until Subodai spots five longboats lined up near a platform.

"There! That platform has some longboats! We can use them to row across!"

"Good thinking, Subodai," Hunter complimented as he moored the ship to the platform. They make their way to the Marie Celestia with the longboats. The ship is full of ghosts and undead pirates.

"We need to find the Dutchman. The captain's quarters will be aft – but it looks like we'll have to fight our way to the door." Bonnie Anne noted.

"Ghosts. Why did it have to be ghosts?" Ryan groaned. With their teamwork, the crew easily took down the ghosts guarding the door to the Dutchman's chamber. They get to the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"No good – it's blocked on the other side!"

"So much for the easy way in," Sarah groaned.

Kyle turned to the bow and saw an open hatch. "Guys, over there! We can make our way to his quarters through that hatch!"

"Great idea, Kyle!" Lindsey smiled.

"But the undead guard the other door as well – we must fight!" Wing Chun pointed out, spotting the Skeletal Pirates. They fight their way through the skeletons.

"This door's not blocked – let's get below!" Bonnie Anne noted as they enter the forward cabin. They are blocked by a few ghost pirates.

"_Dead men tell no tales – and neither shall ye!"_ They fight off the ghostly crew.

"Those must the ghosts of the Dutchman's crew," Kyle noted.

"We've found the crew, now to get that Hook. Let's cut through the Hold, eh what?" Emmet spoke. They enter the hold and see that it is deep and full of ghosts and undead pirates.

"_Welcome to Perdition, Pirates. Ye're never leaving!_"

The crew took on the ghosts. Lindsey and Ryan gave them cover fire while Lola and Kyle fought them up close. They easily beat them and send them plummeting down to the bottom of the hold.

"Be careful, guys. One wrong step and you'll be at the bottom of the Cauldron before you know it." Bonnie Anne warned them. They clear the hold of the enemies before them.

"It's not in here," Lola sighs.

"That Hook better be in the Captain's Cabin or we've run a fool's errand," Sarah Steele commented. They finally reach the captain's cabin, where they find the Floating Dutchman and his Golden Hook.

"_Come to take me Hook, have ye? Not over our dead bodies!" _The Dutchman snarled.

"That's funny, seeing he's already dead," Ryan quipped.

"_Joke all you want, my cabin shall be your tomb!_" The Dutchman hissed as he blasted Lola and Kyle with green gas.

"Lola! Kyle!" Hunter shouted. They recover from that attack, but when they open their eyes, they glow green. They stand up like they're in a trance.

The Dutchman laughs. _"Your friends are in MY crew now! An' soon I'll take the rest of you!"_

"Not a chance, Dutchman!" Hunter yelled as he started attacking the Dutchman. "Everyone! I can handle the Dutchman! Cover me, but don't hurt Kyle and Lola!"

"Right!" His crew responds as they fought the possessed pirates. Hunter and the Dutchman clashed swords. The Dutchman had the momentary advantage, but Hunter outsmarted the ghost and knocked him to the floor.

"Care to surrender, Dutchman?" Hunter aimed his sword at the Dutchman's head.

"Hahahahaha! Foolish Pirate!" The Dutchman laughed. "You cannot kill what is already dead!"

Hunter glanced at the Golden Hook. He sheathes his sword. "You're right. I can't kill you." He spoke, earning a confused glance from the Dutchman. "…But I can take your Hook!" With one swift motion, Hunter grabbed the Hook attached to the Dutchman.

"NO! That Hook is what gives me life!" The Dutchman yelled as he started fading away. He limped to Hunter.

"Sorry, but there are lives more honorable than yours, Dutchman," Hunter told the ghost honorably right before the Dutchman faded to nothing. With the Dutchman gone, his spell on Kyle and Lola was dispelled.

"Ugh… what happened?" Kyle asked.

"The Dutchman struck you two and possessed you, but I was able to break it when I took this off him," Hunter revealed the Golden Hook in his hand.

"Now we have the Hook. I believe Captain Gordon and Wilhelmina will be pleased. And Buster, too." Egg Shen said. They left Perdition's Cauldron right quick.

Lola shivered. "Remind me never to go back there ever again."

"I'll make a note of that, Lola, but for now, let's get this Hook back to Buster. He's waiting for us." Ryan said. They make their way back to Red Hook Cave and bring Buster and his gang the Golden Hook.

"You lot actually got the Hook?" Buster Crab asked in shock. "I didn't think you all had it in you! Ye're full of surprises, Pirates. We're much obliged. Not that I fancy letting our good Captain Gordon go… but an accord's an accord. Take this Rat back to his lady friend." A pair of Crabs released Gordon. "Ye'd best avoid me from this time forward, little Pirates. Next time, you might not see me fast enough for Miss Annie to wave the white flag."

"Thank you all. I thought I had my doubts about you, but I was wrong." Captain Gordon said to the Pirates.

"You can thank us after we bring you back to Wilhelmina," Kyle said as they left the cave. They return to Gordon's house, where Wilhelmina waited for them.

"Wilhelmina!" Hearing his voice, Wilhelmina turned and saw her fiancée hale and hearty.

"Gordon, you're back!" Wilhelmina shouts with joy. "It's a miracle. Oh, Pirates, you've answered my prayers."

"Anything to help a lady in need," Lola smiled.

"Go tell Moe all is forgiven. Tell him he's made me the happiest girl in Skull Island skies!" Wilhelmina told them. The crew nodded as they left. Ryan looked back and saw them share an affectionate kiss. Ryan couldn't help but smile, knowing that he and his friends made those two very happy.

"I'll admit it. I'm happy for those two." Ryan admitted.

"It warms my heart knowing that they'll be together forever," Lindsey smiled.

"Same here. Let's give Moe the good news." Hunter said as they returned to Traitor's Cave and informed Moe of Wilhelmina's happiness.

"_I thank you all. Now that I know Wilhelmina's happy, I can rest easy. Tell Lasko we're square." _Moe gave them his final request as he departed. The Pirates turn to him.

"_Moe's spirit is set free? I'm glad to hear it, I thank ye."_

"Now that Manny and Moe are departed, all that's left is to solve Jack's troubles, right?" Ryan asked.

"_Yes. You do this, and I'll reveal to you everything I know of Ratbeard._"

With Manny and Moe departed for the afterlife, the crew finally turned to Jack.

"You must be Jack," Lola guessed.

"_Aye and there is a great burden on my shoulders,"_ Jack told them. "_Before joining Ratbeard's crew, I worked for Captain Avery._"

"At least we know he was in good hands," Ryan commented.

"_However, there was a shameful secret I kept. The Cutthroats were paying me to spy on him._"

"The Cutthroats sent you to spy on Avery?" Lindsey asked.

"_Yes. I had the feeling they're up to something, something big, but I never learned what. The shame of my betrayal's too much – I can't rest 'til I know Avery is safe! I used to meet the Sharks in a cave just through that pool." _The crew saw a small pool near the table. "_I was due to meet them after dinner, but you saw how that turned out._"

"What can we do?"

"_I want you to go down to Grimtooth Cavern and lie in wait, and maybe you can wring the plan out of them! Please Pirates, help ease my conscience._" They didn't hesitate to accept Jack's request. There has to be some kind of plan the Sharks are concocting and the crew will find out what it is, even if they have to beat it out of them.

* * *

**(Within hours, I return with a small bag)**

**Vivian: You sure took your time. What did you pick up?**

**Me: I visited Korin and he gave me this bag of Senzu Beans.**

**Vivian: Senzu Beans?**

**Me: Yeah. Eat one of these and you'll be back to full strength. Watch.**

**(I feed Terra one of the beans from the bag. As soon as it hits his throat, he jolts awake, feeling much stronger)**

**Terra: Whoa! Suddenly, I'm feeling a lot better!**

**Vivian: Amazing!**

**Me: Sure is! I kept one on me in case someone got the drop on us. Give these to the rest of them, okay?**

**Vivian: Sure thing.**

**Me: I'll see where Kano went. Please review. Stay safe!**


	7. Swimming with the Sharks

**(Blaze comes in and sees me)**

**Blaze: Did you find Kano yet?**

**Me: No. He looks to be moving constantly to avoid detection. How's everything outside.**

**Blaze: Apart from the Olympics being postponed for a whole year, nothing much.**

**Me: This just isn't fair. 2020 was meant to be a great year. This pandemic has ruined it for me.**

**Blaze: I don't blame you. A lot of our plans were forcibly put on hold.**

**Me: But at least things are starting to cool down, huh? ****Speaking of cooling down, I wonder if Ronnie Anne is done making snow cones yet.**

**Blaze: I'll go check on her. Let us know if you find Kano, okay?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**(She leaves to see Ronnie Anne)**

* * *

Pirate101: The Pirates of Lore

Chapter 7: Swimming with the Sharks

The crew makes their way to an underwater cavern. It is hard for them to find sharks under the water. Thankfully, they can breathe underwater thanks to Lindsey's spell. They search every nook and cranny in the cavern.

"I don't see any sharks, guys," Lola reported. "Maybe they're down that other passage."

"Let's hope so, Lola. I'm afraid of what they'll do to Captain Avery." Bonnie Anne agreed.

They go into a deep grotto and encounter a giant crab.

"Yikes! That is one massive crab!"

"That's nothing we can't handle," Ryan said as he started shooting the crab with his rifle.

"Are you seriously shooting a crab!?" Hunter asked his crew member.

"I needed to defend myself."

"That's crazy! Save some action for us!" Lindsey decided to join in with a spell at the crab. Hunter, Lola, and Kyle joined in as well in fighting the giant crab. When they dealt enough damage, the large crab retreated.

"Follow that crab!" They get deeper into the grotto before they see the crab scuttle past a Shark.

"You ain't Jack! And you've driven off Mister Buttersauce! Get them, lads!" The shark commanded his pals to attack the pirate crew. They fight back. Lindsey takes on the shark named Bosun Finley while the others fought off the other sharks. They were dealt a bit of damage from them, but they were able to beat the sharks.

"I'm surprised we won. Let's circle back and find Avery." Lola suggested, only to be interrupted by Finley letting out a snide chuckle.

"It's never good when you beat a villain and they start laughing," Hunter noted.

"Pathetic pirates. You've won this battle, but you've already lost the war." Finley smirked.

"What war?"

"The plan has already begun – soon, Skull Island will be ours again, like it should be! We'll never tell you what the plan is!"

"You won't tell us, but I'm sure one of your pals in the Skyways will," Kyle said as the crew left the underwater cavern. They make their way back to the ship. Lola noticed Hunter's concern plastered on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just a little worried. If what Jack said is true, Skull Island may never be the same again!" Hunter thought aloud.

"There's something we agree on. Our trainers have known Avery for as long as they remember. Without him, who knows what'd they do." Ryan added.

"Then it's up to us to save Avery and Skull Island!" Lola said.

"That's fine with me!" Hunter smiled as they reached their tiny ship and hunted down some Cutthroats. They took down some ships, but some of them didn't talk. On the fourth ship they took on, they defeated the sharks aboard.

"You want to keep those teeth? Tell us what your so-called "Plan" is!"

"Okay, I'll talk! I'll talk! The Plan is to do Avery in!" The shark admitted. "When he's gone, Skull Island will fall!"

"An assassination?!" Lindsey gasped.

"That can't be good!" Ryan agreed.

"We've got to tell Avery! This is getting serious!" Bonnie Anne said. With the words of an attempt on Avery's life echoing in their heads, they rushed back to Avery's office to warn him of the upcoming rebellion.

"Captain Avery!"

"Ah, young Pirates. What brings you here on such short notice?"

"It's the Cutthroats – they're revolting!" Lindsey warned him.

"You say the Cutthroats are revolting? Well, I don't like to be in the room when they're eating, but…"

"Not that kind of revolting, Avery! Your life is in danger!"

"What on earth do you mean by that?" Lindsey tried to sum up the words she needed, but she was too shocked to even put them together. Hunter decided to step in.

"What Lindsey is trying to say is the sharks are staging a rebellion! They're plotting to overthrow you!" Hunter finished.

"The Cutthroats want to overthrow me? Bilgewater!" Avery spat at the idea of a revolution against him. "Those bully boys don't have the gumption, nor do they have the brains to run Skull Island. They don't know the first thing about governance. I'm sure this is nothing."

"Are you sure? Those sharks were pretty upset after what happened with Fin." Ryan reminded him.

"Hmm, you're probably right. After all, I can't be too careful. If you're that worried about me, you should inform Mordekai about this. Be sure that he doubles the guard!"

They decide to do just that and went to Buccaneer's Den and tell Mordekai, Lola's teacher. "Welcome back, Lola. And I see you brought your friends. What brings all of you here to my training den?"

"Mordekai, there's something you need to know. Do you remember Jack? The Wharf Rat who worked with Avery in the past?" Lola asked. "Well…"

"Let me guess: he betrayed us to the Cutthroats and now the sharks are moving against us?"

"Wait, how did you know?"

"I never liked the look of that Rat. I've seen this coming for a long time, but the old man won't believe we can't trust the Cutthroats. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"We need to do something to stop those sharks!" Barnabus said.

"If only we can cut them off somehow," Ryan thought.

"Perhaps you can. There's a secret dock off the sewers under the Court. Avery uses it as his escape tunnel. If I were any of those ruffians, I'd use it to sneak my way in." Mordekai informed them of the tunnel. "If you want to protect Avery, head down to the sewers and reinforce the guards. Keep your eyes open – Avery is not worried, but I am."

"Thank you, Mordekai. We promise to protect him, no matter what it takes." Lola nods as they proceed to leave, but Mordekai remembered something.

"Hold on! Before you go, there's someone who would like to join your crew." They turn around and see a pelican armed with an ax. "Pirates, I would like you to meet Peter Quint."

"Ahoy. Looks like you lot are forming a crew." Peter Quint greeted the crew.

"Quint's an old associate of mine seeking to join a good crew. You might make good Pirates… someday. Take him with you. And do not disappoint me."

"A-yeah. Old Mordekai says you've got promise. Well, he'd know." Peter said. "I've hunted bounties across Skull Island. Now I'll hunt them for you. So, which one of you is the Captain?"

"Huh. You know what, we never thought of that." Lindsey realized.

"We need all the help we can get, so we may as well bring him along. Besides, I have an idea." Hunter said as he approached Peter. "Peter, the five of us couldn't decide on which of us is Captain, so we decided to share the role."

"Ah, a crew shared among the five of you. This is a crew worth joining." Peter Quint happily said.

"And that's not all. The other Trainers have someone waiting to join your crew as well. I suggest you see them before trekking the sewers." Mordekai suggested. So, before they proceed into the sewers to stop the Cutthroats, they visited the other Trainers to see who they needed to bring along. In Swashbuckler's Hall, Morgan Lafitte recommended an adventurous Frog named Fan Flanders while Old Fish Eye suggested his old friend's daughter, Chantal Livingstone, a flamingo markswoman. A Monkey Conquistador known as The Marchioness was recommended by The Commodore and finally, Madame Vadima got them to know a Shark Oungan named Carcarius Grimtooth. Now they have enough forces to repel the rebellious sharks in the sewers.

* * *

**(I come into the lab, seeing Lisa and Simon)**

**Simon: Hello.**

**Lisa: Were you able to locate that ruffian Kano?**

**Me: Only for a few minutes. I tracked him to the ruins of Shang Tsung's island fortress, then the signal disappeared.**

**Simon. He's likely underground.**

**Me: That won't be easy. It's a good thing I gave Aqua and the others those Senzu Beans for when they find him.**

**Lisa: You're not coming with them?**

**Me: Do you expect me to fight a Black Dragon mercenary at the risk of being infected?**

**Simon: Touché.**

**Me: I better go. I need to get this chapter uploaded. You know what to do here, readers. Please stay safe.**


End file.
